


Morning, kiddo.

by eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4
Genre: Dante/Nero - Freeform, Fingering, Gratuitous porn, M/M, enjoy, im high as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero likes Dante's fingers a lot. He's also sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, kiddo.

Nero really loves it when Dante fingers him.

Not even really for any particular reason-- Just the fact that he's _good_ at it. Loves the way his legs shake as Dante's fingers curl _up_ and touch him well enough to make him stand on his toes, make him keen and whine for just that extra little bit to make him come.

In fact, he loves it at times like these, when Dante's harassing him before he can even finish making coffee. 

Nero's just minding his own business in the kitchen, making himself breakfast when he feels Dante and his whole six-three frame press up against his back. 

 

"Hey, big guy." 

 

"Morning, kiddo," Dante rasps in that morning husk of his, kissing at the side of Nero's neck.

 

Nero grins as he feels the older's hands slip lower, fingers dipping below the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down. One of Dante's hands is pushing at his back and running up his spine, making Nero go pliant under his touch and bend as his lover's hand demands. His elbows rest against the kitchen counter and he puts his head down because he doesn't wanna think, just feel. 

Dante's hands begin to wander, begin to pinch and scratch at the sensitive skin of Nero's hips. The smaller hisses through his teeth but he stops short when his partner touches him just _there_ \-- 

 

"What, kiddo? Right here? This what you want?" Dante murmurs and presses his fingers just slightly harder against the other's hole.

 

"Yes holy shit--" 

 

"You sure? I dunno if--" 

 

"Dante, just do it."

 

So Dante does.

 

With, of course, the aid of a lube packet he just so casually had in the pocket of his flannel sweats. Nero laughs hearing him reach for it - cocky bastard - but that laugh dissolved into pitiful whimpers as two fingers slipped inside, prodding slowly deeper as they went.  

Nero's noises begin to grow louder and slightly more frequent because oh fuck he's started to move his fingers, and Dante is so close to that _spot_. "Theretherethere--" is all he can muster when Dante finally brushes that spot, and his hips jerk in response. "Harder," he breathes, and Dante complies. 

Dante leans down to kiss at Nero's shoulders and the carving of his name, sucks deep hickies into the side of his neck. "Yeah, baby," he whispers, pressing and rubbing against that spot he knows makes Nero weak, "doin' good."

 

"It's-- Ah--"  Nero moans, stumbling over his own words as Dante's fingers slide in and out of him, teasing and pressing. 

 

"Wish I could fuck you. Hear those other noises of yours. Make you take what I give you just so you fuckin' whine." Dante growls against Nero's ear, making him shudder and rock back on the elder's fingers. Dante buries his nose in Nero's neck and inhales, sends shivers up the smaller's spine and raises goosebumps on his skin. 

 

"Yeah, of course that'd turn you on, you little masochist," Dante continues, grinning wolfishly, "you getting close yet, or do I have to force it out of it?" 

 

" _I'mgonnacome_ \--" is all Nero says before letting out a shout of his partner's name, arching his back and letting his orgasm wash over him. His nails dig into the wood of the counter and he gasps for air desperately, whimpering and whining.

 

Only when his afterglow begins to settle in does he say, "Again."

**Author's Note:**

> im high as fuxk and im not about to beta this i hope this shit makes sense
> 
> also thanks to twitter friends we headcanon that dante carved his name into nero's shoulder and nero was into it


End file.
